


Feigning Transparency

by galactic_roses



Series: She Has No Apprehension [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Okay maybe a little plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hand covering mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_roses/pseuds/galactic_roses
Summary: Cecielle can't stop herself from falling asleep in the bath, which leads to yet another encounter with Sigi Reuven.
Relationships: Sigismund Dijkstra/Original Female Character(s)
Series: She Has No Apprehension [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Feigning Transparency

**Author's Note:**

> More shameless smut!! Plus like just a hint of plot.
> 
> We post un-beta-ed fic like MEN
> 
> Edit: sorry for any confusion caused by the summary, I was all mixed up and used the wrong one

Cecielle had fallen asleep in the tub again. Sigi Reuven had been nowhere in sight when she had come in for a bath, so she’d assumed he was out, and claimed her favorite spot in the far corner of the room. As usual, she had dropped her herb satchel into the water, scrubbed herself, then begun to drowse.

What she hadn’t counted on was the image of Sigi Reuven appearing in her mind’s eye, tall and broad, imposing even in a dream. He drew close, and then his hands roamed her body, soft and gentle, stroking and pinching all the right places. She moaned quietly.

“Come on,” she mumbled. “Quit… teasing me.”

Her sleeping mind suddenly registered the feeling of someone else climbing into the bath with her.

“Fucking hell, this bath is tiny,” a familiar voice said. Cecielle stirred and swore under her breath. 

“Shouldn’t you know better than to disturb a sleeping lady?” she mumbled, cracking open a single eye to look at the newcomer.

“Good evening to you too. I trust your business is going well?”

A wave of desire flooded her stomach at the sight of Sigi. For some reason, it annoyed her.

“My kit is in my clothes, but if you want your leg treated you’ll have to wait until I’m done with my nap,” she said. His eyebrows rose.

“What makes you think that’s what I’m here for?”

“Is it not?” 

Scowling, the man leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. The creases around his nose deepened.

“No, it’s not,” he growled. “This is a bathhouse, not a hotel, so if I catch you napping in here again—” 

He stopped, seeing a grin spread over Cecielle’s face. She began to giggle, then to laugh.

“What is so fucking funny?” he snapped.

“You’d never believe what I was dreaming about when you joined me,” she said. Mimicking his stance, she leaned forward, elbows on thighs. “You had your hands all over me. I’m a little annoyed that you woke me up before it got even more exciting.” 

Sigi frowned, but his anger had apparently dissipated. He rubbed his chin. The rough stubble scraped audibly against his fingers, and the sudden desire to rub her cheek against his jaw hit Cecielle like a brick to the chest. She winced. It felt like she was fighting a losing battle every time she saw him. 

Sex was simple and easy in her experience, but it became much more complicated if any sort of softness was introduced. A tingle of unease ran down her spine. Hoping that the sex had been so good that it had just messed with her head, she shook herself and returned to the present. Some tiny signal from Sigi had called Happen to the side of the tub. He murmured something to the eunuch, then waved him away and stood. 

“If you’d like to accompany me to my study…” Sigi said, holding out his hand to Cecielle, who hesitated, then took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He courteously offered her a towel, and then let her walk in front of him on the way toward his study. The door closed behind them with a quiet snap.

“So, are we going to continue where my dream left off?” Cecielle asked. She noticed that there seemed to be more pillows on the ground than before, so she dropped down onto them and let her towel fall open. It felt good to watch his gaze follow the curves of her body, a hungry glint in his eyes.

“I can’t fucking read minds, can I?” he said. “I do, however, remember how we left off last time, and I wouldn’t say no to continuing from there.”

He lowered himself to the pillows next to Cecielle with a labored grunt, undid his towel, then reached around her and pulled her into his lap so her ass was snug against his groin.

“You had your way with me last time, so I’ll be having my way with you this time, if you don’t mind.” 

His words sent a lovely shiver over her skin.

“Please and thank you,” she said, and gasped as his hands reached around to take hold of her chest. Shifting beneath her, he sat up, his middle pressing against her back. She arched into the touch and bent her head to the side, baring her neck in an inviting gesture. Lips, then teeth met the delicate skin beneath her ear. Goosebumps rippled down her arms. She hummed.

“You like that?” he asked softly, and she nodded, feeling his cock stiffening against her ass. 

“Harder,” she mumbled. He obliged and bit down with more force. Pain and pleasure mixed, and she moaned. A moment later, she felt one of his hands trail down over her stomach, intent on traveling lower. 

“You really are a little slut, aren’t you?”

Cecielle whined in response, afraid that if she tried to speak, the feeling of his fingers rubbing against her clit would make her squeal. When he bit her neck again, she came hard, holding back a gasping moan. 

She didn’t even get a moment to recover; she suddenly found herself face down in the pillows, legs spread, with two of Sigi’s fingers thrust deep into her pussy. Scrabbling for the nearest pillow, she buried her face in the plush fabric and let herself go. 

A while later, Sigi retrieved his fingers and grasped her around her hips, pulling her ass toward him, then lifted one of her legs into the air. She arched her back and waited. 

A shock ran through her when instead of immediately beginning to fuck her, he took a moment to press his lips to the back of her neck. He lingered there for a breath, then the head of his erection slid against her slick entrance, parting her lips, and he thrust slowly inside her. 

Cecielle whined as his cock spread and filled her to the breaking point.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sigi hissed. His hand moved to grip her thigh for better leverage, and the other slid around to clamp over her mouth, just barely leaving her nose uncovered so she could breathe. 

He started slow, letting his cock caress her insides with lazy strokes as she moaned into his hand. Pleasure built in her core. It increased with every movement, then peaked, filling her with liquid gold bliss. 

“So… _tight_.” 

The words were soft, and spoken as if in worship. They made Cecielle shiver. Unable to reply, she simply hummed into Sigi’s hand, then flicked her tongue against his palm. He chuckled.

“I take it you want more of that,” he drawled. Cecielle nodded. Shifting behind her, he snapped his hips, driving himself deep into her pussy with vicious speed. She couldn’t help herself; she screamed, and if there hadn’t been a hand in the way, the sound would’ve echoed through the bathhouse.

Ecstasy swamped her body and mind. Sigi rammed into her with unerring determination, forcing the breath from her lungs as he fucked her senseless. She lost count of her orgasms, riding climax after climax until she could hardly tell up from down. When darkness began to creep into the edges of her vision, she reached up and tugged on the hand over her mouth. He relinquished his grip immediately.

“Don’t pass out on me,” he said dryly. “I’m not gonna fuck an unconscious woman.”

Cecielle let out a wheezing laugh. 

“Don’t stop,” she gasped. “I just… need to catch… my breath.”

Sigi’s movements suddenly changed. Instead of fast and hard, his thrusts slowed and became smoother, more languid. The change lit fires in Cecielle that were completely different than before. The warmth matched his tone, burning low and hot in her belly, and she suddenly wanted to turn so she could see him.

“Turn me around?” she asked softly, feeling unusually shy. Sigi paused. After a beat of silence, he did as she asked, sliding out of her so he could flip her toward him. The sudden emptiness was strange, but it didn’t last for long. He slid his length into her again as soon as she was settled in the crook of his arm.

“Please don’t stop,” Cecielle mumbled, feeling heat in her face. “Not yet. I’m not finished with you yet.”

“You’re not finished with me?”

Amusement had filled Sigi’s voice. He bent forward, took her face in his free hand, and looked her in the eye.

“Are you so sure you’re the one in control here?” he growled. Cecielle swallowed, and her body tightened despite her efforts to stay unfazed. She could tell that he had felt the twitch by the change in his expression, but she didn’t back down, instead she craned her neck and fully met his gaze, his hand still gripping her face.

“I have the pussy, I’m in control,” she said with a playful, slightly squished grin. “That’s just a fact.”

Sigi snorted, apparently entertained, but he seemed undecided as to what he wanted to do with her now that he had her in that position.

_Coward_ , she thought at him. _You’re here already, just do it._

He leaned forward the last few inches and kissed her. His lips were just skilled as the rest of him, but the kiss was quick and a little awkward. Awkward or not, Cecielle found that it had taken her breath away.

“I was wondering if you’d have the guts to do that,” she told him. “Now if you could continue to rearrange mine, that would be amazing.” 

He laughed, shaking their combined bodies, then began to move again. Sunlight pleasure glowed in Cecielle’s veins. She clung to Sigi’s front while he kept up a steady pace, and did her best to bite him between moans. 

Climax seized her several more times before Sigi finally showed signs of his own release. His hips stuttered and his grip tightened around her waist, then he let out a short grunt and buried his throbbing length in her pussy as he came.

“You have no idea how incredible that feels,” Cecielle said with a sigh, basking in the warmth that filled her.

“I can only imagine,” he replied. his breath wheezed slightly in his chest. “Well, then, are you ‘finished with me’ now?”

“Mmm… for the moment, maybe, but only if you’re finished with me.” 

She had made him chuckle again. He pulled out of her, wiped himself on his nearby towel, and flopped back on the pillows.

“Fucking hell, woman, you’ve worn me out again,” he grunted. He rubbed a hand over his sweat-slicked chest.

“Me?” Cecielle laughed weakly. “I could fall asleep right here. Or maybe I’ll sleep in the gutter on the way back to my shop.”

Unwilling to be even more pathetic about her sleepy state, she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, then stood. She wrinkled her nose as she felt something drip down the inside of her leg, then she bent to pick up her towel, cleaned herself, wrapped it around her torso, and headed for the door.

“If you slow down for a fucking second I’ll walk you out,” Sigi said. He lumbered to his feet, covering himself with his own towel, and joined her by the office door. The door creaked as they left the office. Cecielle retrieved her clothes, dressed, and met Sigi by the front door.

“Don’t look so sad,” she said, and patted his arm. “I’ll come back soon.”

“That suits me well enough,” he replied. 

It was when her palm touched the door that a chill ran down her spine, completely different from the pleasant shivers that she had felt earlier. Her sleepiness disappeared instantly.

“Something isn’t right,” she muttered, reaching for her belt. She undid several tiny pockets in the leather, then pushed the door open and stepped out. 

A knife whizzed through the air, but it embedded in the screen behind where Cecielle had been standing instead of in her face. Thanking the sky for the torches that illuminated the steps, Cecielle sought movement, and when three men charged down the stairs toward her, she was ready. Her hands flashed once, twice, and all three men faltered, then dropped like stones. Cecielle rubbed her hands on her skirt, then approached the downed men, bending to retrieve her weapons. 

“How in the hell—” Sigi began from behind her, but Cecielle interrupted him.

“They’re not dead,” she said, masking the fury in her voice. “You can do whatever you want with them when they wake up.”

She slid the weighted darts, coated with enough tranquilizers to knock down a bear, back into her belt, then bent down and tugged on the corner of a ragged piece of paper she had spotted in one of the men’s pockets. 

The paper revealed itself to be a beaten note, demanding that she be taken down a notch. Apparently one of her competitors in the herbalist or alchemist business had decided that she had become too cocky and too popular among patrons, and demanded that she be removed from the city by whatever means possible. 

“Tacky,” she said with disgust. She turned to look at Sigi, whose brows had come down to knit together in a scowl. 

“If they say who sent them, send word, will you?” she asked, then without waiting for an answer, she turned on her heel and strode away into the darkness.

Sigi stared after her for a long moment.

“I want as much on that woman as you can dig up,” he finally said, swiveling to look at Happen. The eunuch blinked benignly.

“I see that you’ve finally taken an interest in—”

“Not like that, you fucking dimwit,” Sigi snapped. “Did you see what she just fucking did? I had no idea she was actually dangerous.” 

He moved back inside, and Happen followed him into the study, closing the door behind them.

“You know who to talk to,” he continued, “and he will take it from there. Tell him I don’t give a single shit about who he has to shake down for the information, or where he has to look. She’s hiding something, and I want to know what it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to always use the bathroom after a bang, friends


End file.
